


She's changed

by Ncredible



Series: She's Gone [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: bellamy and clarke reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke talk after having been away from each other for six years. Bellamy tries to get her to fight the new threat, but Clarke is only interested in keeping Madi safe.





	She's changed

After six years of thinking Clarke was dead; now she is back, and she has a little kid with her. How had she survived the Deathwave? After her return, Raven and Dr. Griffin had both speculated that as long as Clarke stayed indoors until the worst of the Deathwave had passed, she would be fine due to the Nightblood solution working. That doesn’t explain how the kid is alive though. 

After talking with Octavia about the visitors that came down just before we did. Octavia was livid that Clarke wouldn’t tell anyone where she had been staying for the last six years, but in the end Octavia honored her agreement with Clarke and allowed her to return to the young girl’s side. I tried to get Octavia to allow Clarke to stay, but she said that Clarke was insistent that she and the girl would both be gone in the morning and Octavia wouldn’t force her to stay because she didn’t want to add another person to feed. I had made my way to the infirmary after dinner with Octavia and have just be staring at Clarke watching the girl sleep since I got up here. Occasionally Clarke fusses with the girl’s hair or the blanket or something just to keep her hands busy. 

“If you want to talk to Clarke, you are going to have to go in there,” Echo says from behind me.ir

“And say what?” I ask still watching Clarke with the little girl. 

“That you missed her, and you did as she asked,” Echo prompts. 

“She’s leaving,” I tell Echo.

“I heard,” Echo admits.

“Kane said that Clarke doesn’t want to stay because of the girl,” I tell her.

“I heard that too, Bellamy, I can understand her concern. The girl is a Nitblida, a real one. I’m not saying Ocatvia would do anything, but any true Nitblida would be a threat to her rule. Even if everyone willing to continue to follow a red blood when there is a true Nitblida; the Flamekeepers could want to raise her, turn her into a someone worthy of the blood.” Echo tells me. I look over at Echo and I want to argue that Octavia would never do anything to harm a child simply because of her blood, but the truth I’m not sure what will happen. Six years is a long time and Octavia has hinted not all of it was good. Or easy to make the clans fall in line. 

“We could keep her safe,” I say believing that we could do that if Clarke gave us a chance. Echo looks doubtful, but doesn’t say anything instead she leans up and gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking away, probably to have dinner with Murphy and Emori. I turn back to look at Clarke again and finally work up the nerve to walk inside the infirmary door. 

“I’m glad you finally came inside,” Clarke says softly when I walk up next to her. 

“Yea, it’s been a lot to process,” I tell her.

 

“Shh. I don’t want to wake them,” Clarke says softly. Nodding towards Abby who was asleep in a cot nearby. 

“You’re really going to leave in the morning?” I ask quietly.

“Yes.” Clarke answers simply. 

“We could keep….” I stop realizing I haven’t heard what the Nightblood girl’s name is.

“Madi.” Clarke supplies. 

“Madi,” I repeat and then continue, “we could protect her. Keep her safe.”

“Bellamy, I don’t want her just to be safe. Madi can take care of herself, I made sure of that.” Clarke says firmly. 

“Then what? I’m sure we could do whatever you want for Madi if you stayed here with your people.” I say quietly hoping whatever Clarke needs is something those of us who were in the ring or Abby could easily get in order to keep Clarke here. 

Clarke is quiet for so long I am about to prompt her for an answer when she finally speaks, “Do you remember when you first landed? The first time?”

“Yea,” I answer hesitantly not sure where she is going with this.

“Do you remember how we kept catching Octavia leaving camp to go see those radioactive butterflies in that clearing? The ones that glowed in the dark?” Clarke asks.

“Yea,” I chuckle it seems like a lifetime ago.

“Do you honestly believe that Octavia would or could enjoy that clearing of butterflies the same way now?” Clarke asks me. 

I smile at the memory of how excited Octavia was after finding that clearing and I even chuckle about having to go get her from the clearing more than once because it was too dark for her to be outside camp. My smile fades just as quickly when I answer, “no, not really.”

“I’m not worried that I can’t keep her safe here, I can and will. I’m worried she’ll have to become who she has to in order to survive.”

I stay quiet because I don’t know how to make her fears go away. I know that Dr. Griffin and those of us from the ring would do what it took to keep the daughter of Clarke Griffin safe if that was all she wanted from us, but we can’t keep Madi from becoming who she must to survive. Not if the other group of people intend to fight for sole use of the resources. The news Octavia’s scouts have brought back and Clarke’s description of the people who landed we will have to gear up for another fight soon. 

“I missed all of you.” Clarke tells me, “I would use the radio Raven left to try to talk to you guys every day. I hoped you guys had made it to the Ring, but then you didn’t come down after five years… it had become a ritual I couldn’t break. I couldn’t get give up on you.”

 

“We never stopped thinking about you, either. You saved us.” I told her. 

“Raven saved you guys. All I did was move a satellite dish.” Clarke corrects.

“Where would we be without Raven?” I wonder out loud.

“Dead. Several times over.” Clarke answers. I nod in agreement.

“Raven came up with how to make your insane plans work. Then up in the ring she had to make my crazy plans work. I have a new respect for how you came up with your plans to keep us alive.” I tell her. We all agreed when and for how long we had to limit our oxygen when the machine was acting up, but still coming up with what needed to be done was hard. I’m glad Raven was helping me lead up there, I wouldn’t have been able to do with without her or Clarke when we were on the ground before.

“Bellamy, I can’ stay.” She tells me again. 

“You won’t help your people?” I hear the accusation in my voice for the first time since talking to Clarke.

“Madi is my people.” Clarke says firmly leaving no room for argument on that point. 

“What about the rest of us?”

“If I stay and help take on these new skaikru people and give Octavia the coordinates then there still won’t be enough resources for all of us. Then what? Huh? Another lottery. Another list with a hundred names? I don’t want that to be her reality. Do you even remember what it was like on the Ark? Who we were before? I can’t let that become her reality, Bellamy, I can’t. If I stay it will become her reality. I just want to keep her safe.” Clarke is pleading with me to understand. 

I think back to Octavia laughter in our quarters when it was just her, Mom and me. Then on the ground how happy she was when she found those butterflies and even when she was acting a little boy-crazy. That seems like a lifetime ago. I look down at the girl on the bed between us and Clarke is probably right. This might become Madi’s new reality, but if I had been able to keep Octavia out of all of this I would have done it. I couldn’t, but maybe Clarke can. 

“I understand, Clarke,” I finally tell her, because I really do.

“Thank you, Bellamy.” 

“I would have done anything to keep Octavia safe and out of this, but I couldn’t. I understand wanting to keep her out of this. I really do, but I think it’s a mistake, we should stay together and fight. Or negotiate. Whichever. There has to be a way to survive peacefully with the people in the bunker and whoever just landed.”

“There aren’t enough resources in the valley.”

“Then we will figure something out.”

“Bellamy, there is no figuring this out. There aren’t enough resources in the valley and I won’t let Madi grow up without the basic resources needed to survive. There isn’t anything we can do.” Clarke says. I’m shocked to hear Clarke speaking this way. 

“I’m going to figure this out, I promise.” I tell her. 

“I don’t think you can, Bellamy,” she tells me sadly.

“No matter what happens next, I am going to do everything I can to keep her safe,” I tell her motioning towards Madi on the gurney. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke starts. 

“You saved us, this time its our turn.” I tell her. We sit in silence, I suppose there isn’t anything left to say because I am sure that Clarke standing by her decision to not fight except to keep Madi safe wont change. Clarke always could stick by her decisions no matter how unpopular they were to the rest of us.


End file.
